Breakdance
by masquradeXD
Summary: Episode 1 in my new Glee series. I messed up on the first chapter! So So Sorry... Skip over this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee

_Mr Shue POV_

I sat in my house, as I looked at my Fiance, Emma Pilsbury playing with two kids that were her nephews, then they sat on our couch, all lights turned off, Emma sat with them, and I decided to sit with them.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"We're watching... I don't know..." Emma said, as I looked on the TV, as a opening sequence started, it was a cartoon, and it passed through a bunch of landmarks, then Emma's nephews got up, and started to jump around and sing.

_"Adventure Time, come on grab your friends, lets go to very, distant lands. Jake the dog and Finn the Human, the fun never ends Adventure Time!" _They sang happily.

Me and Emma laughed, as they came back to the couch. I remembered the cartoons I watched as a kid. And smiled.

* * *

"What?" Tina asked me, confused, as we were all in the Choir room.

"This weeks assignment is to take the theme songs from your favorite childhood cartoons, and mash them up with another persons." I said. "I am going to put the partners, someone who you'd rarley sing with." Then looked at my students.

"Alex and Brittany, Lucy and Rory, Maria and Blaine, Sam and Sugar, Tina and Artie, and Joe... You have no partner, so you'll sing your own. " I said, their faces bewildered, but then shrugged them off.

"Alright, this seems cool." Alex said, giving a high five to Brittany.

"Alright, I already which song." Sam smiled.

"Alright, just to give you guys a little taste, I'll sing my favorite song from when I was a kid." I told them, and took off my jacket.

_"Here he comes  
Here comes Speed Racer  
He's a demon on wheels  
He's a demon and he's gonna be chasin' after someone." _I sang, as I could see Alex, Sam, and Artie bursting out laughing, the others didn't get what I was singing yet.

_"He's gainin' on you so you better look alive.  
He's busy revvin' up a powerful Mach 5._

_And when the odds are against him  
And there's dangerous work to do  
You bet your life Speed Racer  
Will see it through. " _Then some more people realized what I was singing.

_"__Go Speed Racer _  
_ Go Speed Racer _  
_ Go Speed Racer, Go!**" **_Then everyone laughed.**  
**

_"He's off and flyin' as he guns the car around the track  
He's jammin' down the pedal like he's never comin' back  
Adventure's waitin' just ahead." _I sang.

_"Go Speed Racer  
Go Speed Racer  
Go Speed Racer, Go!" _Everyone sang with me.

"That was your favorite cartoon?" Alex asked. "Then, I must say, you sir, are badass."

I laughed, and sent them away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee

Reply To raem9898: I am really glad you like my story! Thanks. But the thing is I'm not making everything about Alex, it was just the chapter.

_Sam's POV_

Although I was happy that Alex was co-captain, I was more worried about who was going to get the new girl Maria. I wasn't that worried, because there was no dude who could compete with me, except maybe Alex, but he wouldn't do that to me. Then there was Blaine, but Blaine was gay, so yeah. It was 6:45 O'clock in the morning, and I waited for Alex outside of the school, both us were excited because today, the Soccer roster would go up. I saw Alex, wearing a black hoodie, jeans, and high top golden shoes. It was somewhat darkish during the morning, I wore something similiar, but I had converse on, and my hoodie was purple.

Alex balled his hands into a fist, and breathed hot air into his hands. "Damn, it's gettin' cold." He yawned.

"I know, right?" He said. Everyone stood around their cars, cheerleaders where together, Alex took out a key from his pocket, locking his car, which was nice, a silver BMW 2012. I still wondered of how he got it.

He and I did our handshake we had made up, which consisted of a high five, backhand high five, fist pump, shoulder, and slight punch on the chest.

There, I saw the new girl Victoria, and I started looking at her, checking her out, then I heard a chuckle.

"What?" I said, when I saw Alex laughing his ass off.

"Dude, seriously, you are Sam Evans! You dated the hot Quinn Fabray, you went out with the powerful Mercedes Jones, and you are ripped as hell, and you are most totally the next best goalkeeper in the country." Alex said, "And you are scared to ask a new girl out. Well I mean she is hot, nice ass too, I might just ask her out myself."

I pushed Alex a bit, "You do, and I'll rip your balls off." I said.

"Ew, dude, you wanna touch my balls? That's weird." Alex said. I laughed at his joke and shoved him slightly, "Shut up." I said.

"Come on, go talk to her."

"Alright, but her sister is hot, so could you be my wing man?"

Alex shook his head, "Nah..." He said. I started to laugh, as Karma had come back to bite him in his ass.

"Dude, seriously, you are Alex Jones! You reached third base with Santana Lopez, you are a sexy Spanish singer, dancer, rapper, and martial artist! Plus you also have the abs of a God, and possibly future McKinley high soccer team captain." I said, imitating his speech from last time.

"Whatever, I'll do it." Alex said, moving his hands which signaled 'Calm down'. "Alright, lets go." He sighed, and we walked over to the girls that were.

"Hey guys!" Maria said cheery.

"Sup," Alex said, "Watcha guys doing?"

"Nothing much, we're just waiting for the doors to open." Lucy said.

"Cool, how're you liking McKinley?" Alex asked.

"It's pretty nice, I actually got to try out for cheer leading the other day, I'm hoping to see if I got in today." Maria told us.

"That's cool, we tried out for Soccer yesterday." Sam said, "You wanna check together?" Sam said.

"Did you try out for anything?" Alex asked Lucy.

"No, cheer leading isn't really my thing, and I don't play anything else. I would play soccer, but I really enjoy watching soccer." Lucy responded.

"You enjoy watching football?" Alex asked.

Lucy gave him a weird look, "No... I like watching _soccer._" She said.

"He's half European, he doesn't like calling football, soccer." I explained, as in every country, but the US the sport was called Football.

"Ah, alright, well I enjoy watching football." Lucy said smiling, biting her lower lip. Me and Maria locked arms as the bell rang to go inside. Alex and Lucy were just walking and talking, till we got to the board where the papers were pinned, we first looked at the cheer leading, I saw Maria jump with glee, "I'm in! I'm a cheerleader!" She said. She went on a hugging spree, hugging her sister, Alex, and even me.

"She's awfully excited." Alex nodded, laughing.

"For the last three years she has been cut in the final week, she finally made it now." Lucy laughed.

"Ah.. I understand now." I said looking like I just had found out that wrestling was fake, a bit surprised, but I saw it coming.

"Ok, let's check." I said, Alex nodded. We looked at the paper.

_**Starters**  
_

_**Samuel Evans -GK 1 (Vice-C)**_

* * *

_**Jake Lynn -Right Centreback DF 7  
**_

_**Link Jermaine -Left Centreback DF 9  
**_

_**Micheal Sorroco- Right Full back DF 14  
**_

_**Louis Manner- Left Full back DF 37**_

* * *

_**Ulrich Johnson - Defensive MF 23  
**_

_**Daniel Parker - Left Side MF 78  
**_

_**Dre LaRusso - Right Side MF 00  
**_

_****__**Rory Flanagan**_ - Offensive MF 52

* * *

_**Alex Jones - Left Centre FW 10 (C)  
**_

_**Christian Villa - Right Centre FW 7  
**_

Alex and I took our eyes off, and jumped into the air chest bumping, "Dude! Cool! Not only are you the starting goalkeeper, your Vice Captain!" I told him.

"What does exactly a Vice- Captain do?" Sam said.

"Well, you help me out in getting the team pumped, in training, and workout, and when I'm off the field, you're the captain." Alex explained.

"Cool." I nodded, as I was ok with that. As the bell rang, we headed over to the choir room with the girls.

Vice-Captain didn't seem so bad, he looked over at Maria who was still excited about her being a cheerleader, I walked over to her, "Congratulations." I said, with my signature smile.

"Aww, thanks! You too!" She said hugging me. This girl was really nice, I really would like to date her, but it was too soon. There the bell rang, and we went to the choir room.

We all were talking, messing around, then Mr Shue came in, and he said, "Alright guys!"

He took his marker and wrote on the whiteboard, 'dance'_._

"Mr Shue, how many times do we have to dance?" Joe said, laughing a bit.

"We've done minor dancing for sectionals, reigonals, and Nationals. But this weeks assignment is the dance." Mr Shue said.

I saw Alex, Brittany, and Blaine high five each other.

"Do you guys wanna try something?" Mr Shue said, looking at the three.

"Aiight, I think we got something." Brittany said.

The three stood up, as the song came on.

Brittany played with her, and opened her mouth to sing,

_"You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Play it sweet,  
Make me move like a freak."_ Blaine and Alex were somewhat dancing like her slaves, as she acted as she had a whip.

_" beat._

_Make me this,  
please me up,  
please me down,  
pleasing sweet,  
Make me move like a freak_

_ beat." _Brittany shoved Alex to the ground, who did a purposely failed back-flip and fell, and started dancing with Blaine. Then pushed him away and danced with Alex.

_"You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Play it sweet,  
Make me move like a freak_

_beat_

_Make me this,_  
_please me up,_  
_please me down,_  
_pleasing sweet,_  
_Make me move like a freak_

_beat_"

During that time, Brittany had did some sort of tango with Alex, Blaine, and me, and before I knew it, I was somewhat copying what Alex and Blaine where doing, but to say the truth, I think I did it sexier.

Brittany went up into the chairs, grabbed the hands of Lucy and Maria, and brought them down, she brought Maria to me, Lucy to Blaine, and herself to Alex, while Alex and Blaine sung in unison

_"OOOH OH YEAH  
mmmm...yeah  
mmmm...yeah  
mmmm...yeah_

_OOOH OH YEAH  
mmmm...yeah  
mmmm...yeah  
mmmm...yeah_

_OOOH OH YEAH  
mmmm...yeah  
mmmm...yeah  
mmmm...yeah_

_OOOH OH YEAH  
mmmm...yeah  
mmmm...yeah  
mmmm...yeah." _In the last two parts, we had swapped partners while dancing, Lucy to Alex, Brittany to me, and Maria to Blaine. What we did, consisted of twirling the girl, tango, and slightly shaking her, with your hands on her hips.

_"Hey, sexy boy,  
Set me free,  
Don't be so shy,  
Play with me_

_My dirty boy,_  
_Can't you see,_  
_That you belong,_  
_Next to me_

_Hey, sexy boy,_  
_Set me free,_  
_Don't be so shy,_  
_Play with me_

_My dirty boy ,_  
_Can't you see,_  
_You are the one_  
_I need._"

Brittany sang, in a sexy voice, which by their looks, you could see it had turned Joe and Artie on, I was even turned on. We had swapped partners again, I danced with Lucy, Alex danced with Maria, and Brittany with Blaine.

_"You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Play it sweet,  
Make me move like a freak_

_beat_

_Make me this,_  
_please me up,_  
_please me down,_  
_pleasing sweet,_  
_Make me move like a freak._" We maintained our partners and did what we were doing, Brittany parted from Blaine, and brought Sugar to dance with him, then she grabbed Tina and Joe and made them dance together, and she wheeled Artie around the room.

_"OOOH OH YEAH  
mmmm...yeah  
mmmm...yeah  
mmmm...yeah_

_OOOH OH YEAH  
mmmm...yeah  
mmmm...yeah  
mmmm...yeah_

_OOOH OH YEAH  
mmmm...yeah  
mmmm...yeah  
mmmm...yeah_

_OOOH OH YEAH  
mmmm...yeah  
mmmm...yeah  
mmmm...yeah" _Sang All the boys.

_"mmmm...yeah  
mmmm...yeah  
mmmm...yeah" _Artie sung.

Then got closer and swapped again in the flow of the dancing, Tina and Alex, Joe and Maria, Me and Sugar, Lucy and Blaine, and Brittany kept wheeling Artie.

_"  
You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Play it sweet,  
Make me move like a freak_

_beat_

_Make me this,_  
_please me up,_  
_please me down,_  
_pleasing sweet,_  
_Make me move like a freak_

_You make me this,_  
_Bring me up,_  
_Bring me down,_  
_Down down..._

_beat_

_You make me this,_  
_Bring me up,_  
_Bring me down,_  
_Down down..._

_beat._"

Brittany had finished, as every laughed and high fived each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee

_Narrators POV_

The glee club was in the school stage, Alex, Brittany, and Blaine sat as judges in the chairs, and the rest of the Glee Members danced, but what they were doing was being all over the place, they weren't in sink. Alex stood up and said, "No, no, no, no."

"Guys," Brittany said, "You have too much on your mind. When I dance, my mind is completely empty."

"Yeah, like it isn't always." Sam mumbled.

"Hey! I heard that." Brittany said.

"Dude," Alex said pointing at Sam, "not cool."

"Alright, sorry Brittany. But we're not like you guys, who have spent their whole lives dancing, we can't do flips, or floorwork or anything." Sam said.

"Seriously, I'm in a freakin' wheelchair." Artie said.

"That doesn't mean you can't dance. In Spain I saw a group of people in a wheelchair doing a cool dance." Alex said.

"And we've seen you rock out on that chair plenty of times." Blaine added, Alex nodded.

"Listen guys, I think you guys are worried about not being able to dance, and that it'll mess our chances up." Alex said.

"Last year we had lots of dancers, you, Brittany, Blaine, Mike Chang. Santana and Finn even could, and we were in back up, now we're in more front stage." Joe said.

"It's cool Kid Jesus," Alex said, "you guys need to have NO worries."

"How?" Sam asked.

Alex smiled, looked at Blaine, and they both got up. "Mr Shue, we'll take it from here." Blaine said.

"Alright." Mr Shue laughed and walked off to the side.

"Brad! Drop it man!" Alex said, pointing at Brad. And music started, Alex started to dance, the others following his lead.

_"Move your body out on the floor  
Put your troubles aside and start living  
Anybody, can't let go  
Throw away all your problems 'cause right now it's party time." _Blaine sang, The kids where copying everything did, and then doing it again, Alex turned back to Tina, and grabbed her.

_"Girl, don't feel outta place  
'Cause I, I'm in love with this feelin' now, now, ah  
Hope that this will last a while  
We should make it last a while" _Alex sang to Tina, as he danced with her, and twirled her, Brittany came up to dance, and took Tina from Alex. Alex back flipped and turned to Blaine, as the both did their signature slide glide.

_"You like to drink, so do we  
Get my bottles, bring 'um to me  
Hold your glasses up, people everywhere  
Now everybody put your hands in the air" _The both sang together, then turned to the others, who were having fun, dancing, and finally had gotten it.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl, I wanna, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I wanna see you tonight, ooh, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl, I gotta, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I gotta, I gotta, I wanna see you tonight  
Oh, oh, oh, let me see your hands  
Oh, oh, oh, tonight is the night" _Alex sang, grabbing Sugar, and dancing with her, then putting her in Rory's arms, Tina was with Artie wheeling him.

_"Up in the moment, can't believe you're so beautiful  
Feels like I'm in a dream  
Baby, we're going somewhere you've never been before  
So take my hand and come with me." _Alex sang again, but dancing with himself.

_"Girl, don't feel outta place  
'Cause I, I'm in love with this feelin' now, now, ah  
Hope that this will last a while  
We should make it last a while" _Blaine sang, Alex put Sugar in Rory's arms.

_"You like to drink, so do we  
Get my bottles, bring 'um to me  
Hold your glasses up, people everywhere  
Now everybody put your hands in the air" _Alex and Blaine sang, Blaine grabbed Maria and danced with her, then put her in Sam's arms.

Then Alex and Lucy started to dance, but he parted off, and let Blaine dance with her.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl, I wanna, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I wanna see you tonight, ooh, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl, I gotta, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I gotta, I gotta, I wanna see you tonight." _Blaine sang, as Alex danced with Brittany, then parting with her, and letting her dance with Joe. And he was left alone, as Tina wheeled Artie, Joe and Brittany danced, Blaine and Lucy danced, Maria and Sam danced, and Sugar danced with Rory.

_"Oh, oh, oh, let me see your hands  
Oh, oh, oh, tonight is the night  
Oh, oh, dance, oh  
Tonight, tonight is the night" _Alex sang, and then dance partners let go of each other, waived their hands, and danced again.

Alex cleared his voice, to start rapping.

_"All the pretty young things at the party  
Let me see your hands up  
And if they mad and they don't wanna party  
Tell them something messed up!_

_So, DJ, turn it loud_  
_Then watch me turn it up_  
_Don't worry about it, we here to party_  
_So jump, jump, jump, jump_!"

Alex said, doing several complex moves while rapping, then jumping high in the air, and doing a side flip.

_"Girl, I wanna, I wanna see ya tonight  
Yeah, girl, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta see ya tonight  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Tonight is the night." _The whole New Directions sang.

As they were finished, there was sweat, heavy breathing, and sighed.

"Now, for the rest of the week," Alex said, "I want these people to find their dance through song."

"Sam, Joe, and Tina." Blaine said.

"The rest of you are in sync." Brittany said. The three chosen nodded, and they all left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee

_Sam POV_

I opened the locker, thinking about why Alex had chosen me to do the assignment. Was I really out of sync? I did have lots of things on my mind, how I was going to do as a goalkeeper in the team, that this year was supposed to be McKinley Highs proud and joy. Wondering how my parents where doing, it was just really stressful.

I put my books away, and walked towards the locker rooms, where I saw the whole soccer team there, Alex was waiting by the door, and we saw coach Beiste there, There was 21 kids in one giant locker room, Beiste had a bunch of boxes.

And parted the jerseys. The Home Goalkeeper Jersey was a black, long or short sleeved depending on what you asked for, sport shirt, black shorts, with the numbers being yellow, and last name and black socks, then the away jersey was exactly the same, the color was cyan.

The field player Home jersey, was a red jersey, same thing with the sleeves, and blue numbers, white shorts, and long white socks. The away jersey was white, with blue numbers, red shorts, and long blue socks. All jerseys had the same logo, a knight logo.

Then she looked at all of us.

"Ok, lets use some of the plays from Monday, a little team game, Home versus Away." Beiste said, "Okay, these players put on their home jerseys." She looked at her clip board. "The Goalkeeper, Evans. Defense, Lynn, Levingston, Sorroco, Manning. Midfield, Johnson, Bryant, LaRusso, Monston. Forwards are Link and Villa."

Then she looked again, "Alright, these players put on their Away Jerseys. The Goalkeeper, Jameson. Defense, Merry, Jermaine, Umbridge, Manner. Midfield, Vasquez, Parker, Cintron, Flanagan. Forwards are Jones, and Ronald." She finished, "Get dressed, I want all of you in that pitch, by two minutes."

We all got dressed, I was excited as I put on my new gloves, the ones that Alex had gotten me. We all got out on that pitch. The white side on the right side of the field, and the red side on the left side of the pitch. I could see the cheerleaders practicing outside, and saw Maria, she winked at me. On the bench were a couple of our glee friends, probably had come to watch Maria practice, but their attention switched to our scrimmage.

"Okay, so how it'll start, is that the captain will give our flag to the other team that has our crest, and the other teams captain will do that, then the captain will flip a coin to see who gets ball, and these," Beiste said, showing a arm band, that was black, but had a white 'C' on it. "Will be worn by the captain, Evans since your vice captain, your one of the captains for the game. Jones, come here." She said, putting the band on Alex's arm, and a green one on my arm, we flipped a coin, and it was my team that was going to start.

LaRusso passed it to Villa, and then I saw Alex intercept the pass, and get in front of the defense, he dribbled the ball, with a back heel, feints, and everything, until it was me and him left. Then I realized, Alex danced with the ball, dancing was everything around us, it was the way we moved, martial arts. It was one on one between me and Alex, instead of making me get closer to stretch my body out, and stop the ball, he kicked it from almost twenty yards away, as it came towards the goal, I thought I was gonna catch it, but it bent, I was lucky to get a finger tip out, and the ball was disrupted and went up, and not into the goal.

The game had ended 4-3, Alex's team won, and he'd made a hat trick, then Rory had made another one.

* * *

Rory, Alex, and I walked into the choir room, I had a soccer ball under my arm.

"Why do you have that?" Rory asked.

"Because, I found my dance." Sam said.

Alex smiled, and we walked in, Tina, Brittany, Maria, and Lucy were sitting.

"Where are Artie and Joe?" Alex asked.

"Competing over Sugar... I wonder why, since I'm the hottest one here." Brittany said.

"Yeah, but your even hotter, dating Santana." Alex said. The other boys nodded in agreement, as did Brittany.

"Wait, over _Sugar_?" Rory asked, and turned to run, but Alex grabbed Rory.

"No, you're staying." Alex said.

"But Sugar... And..." Rory mumbled.

"No... You sit your ass down." Alex said, throwing Rory into the chair.

A bickering Artie and Joe came in behind Sugar, to get them to shut up, I nudged Alex, giving him a look, because it was some sort of communication we did.

"No. No. Hell no." He said.

"Do you want to see my dance or not?" I asked.

"Why don't you it?" He asked.

"Because I'm trying to date Maria."

Alex looked at the ground, and walked over to Sugar, putting his hands on her cheeks, and kissing her, then quickly whispering, "Diversion." But Sugars eyes widened, Alex sat her down and said, "I made out with her, so sit down, as she probably wont go for you guys." He said, joking as they sat.

"Okay, I found my dance today, when I was at soccer practice." I said, as the song started, I bounced the ball between my knees. I started doing some freestyle soccer moves, which was like dancing, I learned them from spending almost a whole summer with Alex, training for Soccer.

_"Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!  
Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!  
Ohhhhhh!  
Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!  
Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!" _I sang, with the ball bouncing between my knees, then back heel kicking the ball up, balancing it between my neck. Alex started to laugh at my song choice.

_"Oi!Oi!  
McKinley Knights no one can beat us  
We drink beer and wear Adidas  
Anywhere we get the itch  
We're off to find a proper pitch  
Lace our sambas, get on out  
Of we go to kick it about  
Win or lose were havin fun  
We won't quit until we're done  
We got heart when we play  
Take you on anyday." _I sang, then balancing the ball on my ankle, the kicking it up, catching it with my head and bouncing it on my head.

_"Ohhhhhh!  
Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!  
Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!  
Oi!Oi!" _The whole New Directions sang with me, even Mr Shue.

_"McKinley Knights no one can beat us  
We drink beer and wear Adidas  
Anywhere we get the itch  
We're off to find a proper pitch  
Lace our sambas, get on out  
Of we go to kick it about  
Win or lose were havin fun  
We won't quit until we're done  
We got heart when we play  
Take you on any day" _The guys sang with me, while Alex got up, I kicked the ball up in the air, and volleyed the ball towards him, it bounced off his chest, and to his knees, he put the ball on his back heel, and his forefoot, then spinning the ball and it went over his head, back to his forefoot. Then he passed it to Rory, who bounced it on his knees, kicking it to me.

_"Ohhhhh!  
Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!  
Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!  
Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!  
Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!  
Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!  
Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!  
Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!,Ole!  
Ole,Ole,Ole,Ole,Ole,Ole " _We all sang as everyone laughed, and finished.

"Alright, Sam!" Alex said still laughing, then turning to Blaine and Brittany, "That counts, doesn't it?"

Brittany nodded, and Blaine smiled, "For sure." He said.

"Alright, Sam, you've found your dance." Alex said.

Then Joe stood up, "Can I sing?" He said.

"Why not?" Alex smiled.

Joe took a breath in.

_"You broke my heart  
'Cause I couldn't dance  
You didn't even want me around  
And now I'm back, to let you know  
I can really shake 'em down_

Do you love me? (I can really move)  
Do you love me? (I'm in the groove)  
Ah do you love? (Do you love me)  
Now that I can dance (dance)

Watch me now, oh (work, work)  
Ah, work it all baby (work, work)  
Well, you're drivin' me crazy (work, work)  
With a little bit of soul now (work)

I can mash-potatoe (I can mash-potatoe)  
And I can do the twist (I can do the twist)  
Now tell me baby (tell me baby)  
Mmm, do you like it like this (do you like it like this)  
Tell me (tell me)  
Tell me

Do you love me? (Do you love me)  
Now, do you love me? (Do you love me)  
Now, do you love me? (Do you love me)  
Now that I can dance (dance)

Watch me now, oh (work, work)  
Ah, shake it up, shake it (work, work)  
Ah, shake 'em, shake 'em down (work, work)  
Ah, little bit of soul now (work)

(work, work)  
Ah, shake it, shake it baby (work, work)  
Ah, you're driving me crazy (work, work)  
Ah, don't get lazy (work)

I can mash-potatoe (I can mash-potatoe)  
And I can do the twist (I can do the twist)  
Well now tell me baby (tell me baby)  
Mmm, do you like it like this (do you like it like this)  
Tell me (tell me)  
Tell me

Do you love me? (Do you love me?)  
Now, do you love me? (Do you love me?)  
Now, do you love me? (Do you love me?)  
(Now, now, now)

(work, work)  
Ah, I'm working hard baby (work, work)  
Well, you're driving me crazy (work, work)  
And don't you get lazy (work)

(work, work)  
Ah, hey hey baby (work, work)  
Well, you're driving me crazy (work, work)  
And don't you get lazy (work)"

The first second Joe had started to sing the song, everyone danced along with him, but Alex stayed sitting, because he was judging.

He got up and clapped. "That was great!" Now everyone had danced, and found their song.

(A/N: I know I didn't do a song for Tina, but I couldn't find one.)

* * *

"Alright guys!" Alex said, as we were all on the stage, as the beat of the song came in. We were all dressed in white, nothing but white.

"Let's show how much of a good time we can have with dancing!" Brittany said.

"Let's do this." Blaine said.

_"Woahoah!" _Maria sang, which was the first time I had heard her sing.

_"It's always a good time!" _I sang to her.

_"Woke up on the right side of my bed.  
What's up with this Prince Song  
Inside my head?" _Alex sang, as we all got in a formation, and started to dance synchronized.

_"Hands up if your down, to get down tonight.  
Cuz it's always a good time." _Blaine sang.

Artie wheeled in and sang, _"Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care.  
Hopped in a cab, take me anywhere.  
I'm in if your down to get down tonight."_

"_Cuz It's always a good time!" _We all sang together.

_"Good morning and good night  
I wake up at Twilight"_ Maria sang, she was really good too.

_It's gonna be all right we dont even have to try  
It's always a good time." _Joe sang.

_"Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time." _We all sang together, dancing, synchronized, then we made a circle.

_"Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time." _Lucy sang, like her sister, she was also really good, you could see Alex's face as he approved.

_"Good morning and good night" _Alex sang.  
_"I wake up at twilight" _Tina sang, as their faces got close, then they parted.

_"It's gonna be alright,"_ Alex sang to Tina, _"we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time."_

_"Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time." _We all sang to each other.

_"Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then" _I sang to Brittany.

_"Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there" _Brittany sang back to me.

_"Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then" _Alex sang, with pure strength in his voice, because we all just found out that Alex could sing, but now it was extended.

_"It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time,"

We finished, as we all sang, sweaty, we all hugged each other.

* * *

Authors note:

Alright end of episode. xD, I hope that you all liked it, and that I didn't make Alex too Gary Stu. I have an Idea for next episode, please give me more ideas for assignments that Mr Shue should assign the kids, and if you want give me some plots too. You can post it in the review, constructive criticism is appreciated.

Oh, and what girl do you think Alex should end up with, so far he's had some sort of chemistry with Lucy, Tina, and Sugar. Tell me in the reviews.

With Tina, I already have a plot.

With Lucy, I already have a plot

With Sugar, it'll be fun making a plot.

SO PLEASE REVIEW.

Credits:

DJ got us falling in love again - Usher (Alex)  
More- Usher (Alex)  
Mr Saxobeat - Alexandra Stan (Brittany)  
Yeah 3x - Chris Brown (Alex and Blaine)  
Ole! -The Bouncing Souls (Sam)  
Do you love me - The Contours (Joe)  
Good Time - Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen (Almost everyone.)


End file.
